


First Impressions

by LexieCarver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, Light Smut, Professor AU, Student Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x Reader, Dean x bestfriend!ReaderWord Count: 2,990A/N: Fluff and light Crowley smut ahead. This is VERy AU. i wrote this fic for several challenges. Enjoy. :)@supernaturalpromptchallenge  with the prompt, Jewelry store AU and “You walk in and ask for the most expensive piece are you loaded to the gills? What the fuck man.”@sdavid09 Tale Teller’s Winter Writing Days with the prompts, Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson and Professor AU with Crowley@whispersandwhiskerburn with the prompt “I hate psychology. It’s a soft science.”Slight Harry Potter Au but I did my own thing with it.





	

[Also on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/154408488071/first-impressions)

 

At an ungodly hour an owl came screeching into your apartment letting you know that you’d been accepted to the prestigious Elmore University, a top tier university that only the best students from Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are invited to go to. And here I thought I was a no-good troublemaker? At least that’s what Snape always called me. You knew you probably be accepted since your parents were one of the oldest families with all the money to prove it.

 

Your parents never knew about your side job. They would never approve of you befriending a common half-blood, Dean, much less joining him on bounty hunter runs. Almost every night you would scour the town looking for evil wizards and creatures and taking care of them with Dean by your side.

 

Dean did it for the extra cash, while you like the idea of helping people. You were always drawn to the darker path. The sorting hat agreed but with Dean and the bounty hunter job, you had two very strong reasons to remain good.

 

Dean was your rock and your oldest friend. He would always cover for you with Dumbledore, taking all of the blame for the many tricks you’d pull.

 

So naturally he was the first person you messaged when you got in and thankfully he got in, too. You were going to university with your best friend -- what could be better? You tried to sleep after texting him, you really did, but you were way too excited. This university was the path to greatness. Everyone who left here went on to get amazing jobs. You were tossing and turning for most of the night and jumped out of the bed the second that the stores in Diagon Alley opened.

 

You walked into Dean’s family store, well the front of the store, a facade if you will, for the muggles. Their jewelry was the best in the muggle realm and the wizarding realm. Both their magical store and their jewelry store were quite expensive but you figured -- why not treat yourself? Sort of a celebration for getting into Elmore. Dean was ecstatic to see you and ran over to hug you. His father, John, literally lifted you off your feet and twirled you. You smiled over at both of them making small talk with them as you perused the store before settling on 14k gold freshwater pearl earrings. Dean’s mouth hung open when his father rung them up.

 

“You walk in and ask for the most expensive piece. Are you loaded to the gills? What the fuck, man.”

 

You chuckled at his surprise. John tried to shush him. His son was always quite colorful. You smiled at Dean and gestured to the back of the store. He followed you like a lost puppy. Truthfully, he’d probably follow you happily to the ends of the earth. You enjoyed spending time with Dean. You always felt calm and happy in his presence and you’d have to be blind to not see how much he enjoyed being with you. Dean pressed back the false wall in the storage room. The only light was the flickering sconces on the wall. You both walked down the rather ominous dark brown brick steps to Diagon Alley. The second you reached the bottom, you just walked right through a cloudy white, gooey substance into the wizarding world.

 

“Seriously Y/N. How the hell--” Dean questioning whirling around.

 

“My family is well-off Dean. That’s why I always give you my share of our hunter gigs. And you should talk. Your father owns two stores. The jewelry store and Twilfitt and Tattings, a high end clothing store for the magical community. You can’t tell me you’re not well-off.”

 

“We do okay. But those earring were--”

 

“How’s Sam doing?”

 

Dean noticed the change in subject but just went along with it. Your family’s wealth was always awkward for him. “He’s loving his job. He gets to defend witches against unfair magical policies.”

 

“Must make a lot of friends.”

 

Dean smirked back at me. He pulled out his acceptance paper desperately wanting to change the subject again. He was giddy that we wouldn’t be separated and he’d get to go to Elmore U in the States.

 

His hand slipped into yours and you didn’t even notice until he uncoupled to get into the last store. You liked holding his hand more than you thought you would. You had always thought of him as a friend, but that sensation, the warmth and that little spark you felt. Maybe it could be more? But you knew deep down it never could be.

 

 

You never told him everything about yourself. You weren’t really sure how he’d take the information. Your father was a death-eater. You wanted no part of it but you came from that kind of darkness. As a child you saw some of the things he did to people. The evil got into you early.

 

You were sorted into Slytherin in Hogwarts. You knew that was where you’d end up but it’s like putting an alcoholic in with people who drink all the time. The temptation to do evil was everywhere. It was currency in that house. Every second of every day you had to control your darker impulses, even if it made you a target for bullies. If you gave in and let’s be honest you did a few times, it was really hard to pull yourself back. Each time it got a little harder, until last time if Dean wasn’t there you’d be gone. Dean thought the kids put a spell on you. You couldn’t bring yourself to tell him what was really going on. You knew he wouldn’t be able to accept you.

 

You honestly thought he deserved a bubbly do-gooder for a wife, not a damaged woman who is desperately trying to hold on. But you liked holding his hand. As if he could read your apprehension, and since you’ve been friends for a long time, maybe he could, he didn’t reach for your hand again. He just walked by your side back to the apartment, helping you carry all your new supplies. He lingered by the doorway smiling. You smile back but stay by the door and nod him off. You know what he’s asking but your mind is made up. No matter how good it would feel to give in to him, to be with him, you’re just too evil to damn him, too.

 

Your alarm didn’t go off. Now I know we’ve all told ourselves that. Hah! It didn’t go off. Yeah, but this isn’t a joke. You set the alarm clock and nothing. Why is that important? Because you were about to be late to your first class. You were so excited, you had been tossing and turning. What fun. You got to go to class late and exhausted -- brilliant for a first day.

 

You ran to the giant building across the well-manicured lawns and the enormous campus. You almost broke the door down running past the wood paneled walls to the classroom. Of course, the door was closed. You hated to be the center of attention but you needed to get into the classroom. You took a deep breath and knocked on the door lightly. Apparently too lightly because no one noticed except Dean who tried to motion to you to let yourself in. The professor looked at him and then at you frowning. His face got darker as it looked at you, his steps sure and confident as he opened the door wide.

 

“You must be Y/N the new girl. Late on your first day. I know the campus is big but do try to get a map next time.”

 

A few of your classmates sniggered. Ignoring the sarcastic insult, you went straight to fawning, You tried not to gasp at the sound of his voice. Gravelly and British, cockney accent. You were weak in the knees already. He was your teacher, not someone to be fantasizing about. He had scruff. An older man with scruff, yum. You looked down at the ground hoping he couldn’t see your blush.

 

You could imagine how his stubble would feel against your skin. Sort of like carpet burn, a pleasant rubbing against your soft skin that would cause a slight redness. You could imagine that scruff running up and down your thighs as his tongue-

 

“Not a great first impression.”

 

“Mmm hmmm.” You suddenly looked up breaking out of your rather lurid imagination.

 

You looked down at the floor suddenly embarrassed and quickly took a seat next to Dean. You put out your notebook and pencil trying to ignore everyone in this stupid classroom.

 

“I hate psychology. It’s a soft science.” You whisper to Dean.

 

“I know but it’ll be useful. We can use it when we hunt.”

 

I smirk at him. Everyone always thought he was a brute. Yes, he had a quick temper and acted impetuously at times but he was clever and caring and when he actually took a breath, he could analyze things with the best of them.

 

You dropped your pencil and when you picked it up you looked at his tailored shoes. Your eyes traveling slowly up to his tailored suit that fit him just right. That man must have an extraordinary tailor. Your eyes got lost in his gray paisley tie, trying to memorize those little interesting shapes. You knew you should be paying attention. This was a cross- species class meaning you’d learn psychology for muggle jobs and witch jobs. This was an important class but honestly you couldn’t hear one word he was saying. Maybe you should switch teachers.

 

He walked confidently around the room like he owned it. You imagined yourself naked on the bed looking back at him moaning for him. He would take long confident strides over to you, smirking at you. He’d be the kind of guy that would make you tell him what you wanted, how his hands made you feel. You’d have to beg him to come, earn the right. You actually made a soft whimpering sound.

 

Crowley’s eyes were on you in a second. He smirked at you and held your gaze with an intensity that would have had anyone else hiding. But you just got wetter. His tongue dove out of his mouth as he licked his bottom lip.

 

“Aren’t you a naughty little pet. Lusting after your teacher? Such creative little ideas buzzing around in that noggin of yours. Let’s go after class and change your professor because we sure as shit are going out and I don’t want regulations getting in the way.”

 

You nodded. Unconsciously licking your lips. No one else noticed the exchange since he carried on with the lesson. Dean was totally engrossed in the lecture while you were squirming uncomfortably.

 

You imagined yourself naked tied to a bed with his hungry eyes boring into yours. His hand holding yours as he pistioned in and out of you with such force you were struggled to breath. Say my name. Tell everyone who’s fucking you. He spoke so suddenly you almost cried out.

 

“You sure you want me pet? I’m not just a novelty? I have done some…”

 

“So have I.”

 

“You?”

 

“My father is a death eater and I was in Slytherin.”

 

He stops the lecture altogether and just stares at you. Everyone then stares at you and you look around the room awkwardly. You shrink away from the intense gaze, this time unsure of his reaction. You said it because you wanted to show him that you had a dark side too but maybe you had gone too far?

 

His eyes assess you roving up and down your figure. He slowly turns to Dean noticing Dean’s gaze. Crowley licks his lips and turns back to you. He continues on with his lesson after a moment moving around the room.

 

“I didn’t quite expect that.”

 

“What did you expect?”

 

“I expected trouble-maker not evil. Curious though. A small slip like you having a dark side? Now that’s intriguing.”

 

“I’m not a deat-.”

 

“Never thought you were.”

 

“I’ve done things.”

 

“Hush, pet. I know what kinds of things Slytherins can do. I was one as well. I was a Dark Arts professor before I got this gig. You can call me Crowley by the way.”

 

“Do you usually talk to your students telepathically?”

 

“No one at this university or at Hogwarts save for the late Dumbledore knew about my ability. And I assure you I have never spoken to a student before now but you just had to have those delicious little ideas in your head.”

 

“I find it hard to believe that no one else thought of you in that way.”

 

“On occasion people have. But one, they don’t look like you, dear, and two, I don’t think they could have handled how dark I can get. How demanding, and intense I can be.”

 

You shivered and bit your lip to keep back a moan.

 

“That’s the exact approach I love. No need to be afraid. I’m sure you can take care of yourself and I like you far to much to harm you.”

  

You have to learn how to assess the situations you find yourself in and the person in front of you. For this whole month we will discuss strategies one can use. And we will analyze our neighbors and friends, track their routines, try to guess what happened the day before, etc. To get the ball rolling, let’s start by analyzing ourselves. Before you leave, please pick up a journal and write down thoughts about yourself. What you enjoy doing and why. What you’re eating and why. Who your friends and why so that by the end of the month you can profile yourselves as well.

 

“Look inside.”

 

Your heart is beating so fast you think it’ll jump out of your chest. You slowly put your notebook away not wanting to seem too anxious to leave but not wanting to be the last person out either. You walk up to the front of the room and instead of picking A notebook Crowley hands one to you, his hand touching yours, a sly smirk on his face that disappears immediately when the next student steps up. You walk out of the classroom turning your back to Dean when you see a note.

 

If you’re still interested here’s my number. I know a great place for dinner around here. 8 good? If it is text me.

 

You can’t help but beam at the note. Dean looks over and you blush not knowing what to say, not even sure that this is a really good idea but as you always were a troublemaker.... Dean looks at you funny.

 

“You sure you’re OK? You completely spaced on me in class today. No notes, no whispers, no nothing.”

 

“Sorry…I was late because I got no sleep. Kind of in a fog.”

 

Dean knew you well enough to know you were lying but well enough to know not to push it. He hated when you threw up walls like this but he wasn’t your boyfriend so he didn’t have to know what was up. He just wished he did. He smoothed your hair down and kissed your forehead.

 

“Whatever it is. I hope you're OK. Call me later?”

 

You could feel the tension in the air without having to look around.

 

You quickly nodded to Dean and waved him off. Turning to Crowley you spoke only when Dean was far enough away.

 

“He’s a friend -- nothing more.”

 

“Does he know that?”

 

“It’s not a competition.”

 

He glared at you as you smiled at him making sure to sashay your hips in front of him as you nearly glided to the dean’s office.

 

“I am so sorry I came late to the class and I think-.”

 

“I can’t have students coming late to class.”

 

“It’s the first day. She got lost.”

 

“Apparently she was also daydreaming. Lack of sleep and late to my class? Do you want me to profile the poor young woman? I’d be happy-.”

 

“You came highly recommended and you are one of the best professors we have but you are so stubborn. I have no choice but to change Y/N so she wont be graded unfairly.”

 

You both glower at each other until you get out of the dean’s office.

 

“See you at eight. Nice performance. You could win an Emmy.”

 

“Not so bad yourself, kitten. See you soon.”

 

How funny life is. To think -- if your alarm clock had actually been functional, you would have never had a chance with Crowley. Maybe you should oversleep more often.


End file.
